Summer Taste
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: L'été a le goût des promesses, de la paix, du soleil et des rêves. La saveur des fleurs, de la réalité, de la mer et de la terre. Et surtout, surtout, celui de l'amour et des désillusions.


_Mon tout premier Grindeldore. Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKR, la phrase ci-dessous à tous ceux possédant des droits sur les œuvres d'Oscar Wilde. Voilà._

* * *

"_I represent to you all the sins you have never had the courage to commit."_

_Le portrait de Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde_

_**Paix**_

Ils se rencontrent au début de l'été comme on rencontre nombre d'amis dans cette saison d'insouciance.

Albus n'est pas insouciant, il n'est pas gai, il n'est pas heureux. Il a une famille à charge, une famille qu'il finit par abhorrer. Derrière lui, il y a un passé qu'il ne reverra pas et devant lui un futur qu'il ne veut pas approcher.

Derrière Gellert, il y a aussi une école quittée, des amitiés et des alliances perdues. Devant lui, l'inconnu et l'ennui.

Entre les deux c'est le présent, chargé de la lourde chaleur estivale et du poids des remords. Entre les deux, il y une courte barrière de bois et de fleurs. Entre les deux, il y a une poignée de main, franche et sincère, curieuse.

Pour les deux, l'insupportable chaleur diminue. Pour les deux, ce qui a été et ce qui sera disparait. Pour les deux, une nouvelle voie se trace.

Depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps, ils se sentent bien.

_**Tempo**_

Le monde d'Albus change et il y ajuste son rythme. Il s'adapte à Gellert, se fond dans son propre tempo jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux en symbiose.

Parfois Gellert est pressé, vif et rapide et dans ces moments l'exaltation rougit ses joues, ses cheveux se décoiffent. Alors Gellert, marche à pas rapides dans la petite chambre, ayant pris l'habitude d'éviter les meubles avec maestria. Il parle et s'agite, remue, ponctue ses affirmations de geste dithyrambiques et de regards appuyés vers Albus.

Et puis, il se calme, invariablement, et le sang reflue de son visage. Quelque chose comme un poids invisible, invincible, la fatigue peut être, retombe sur ses épaules. Alors il retombe mollement dans un fauteuil et sa tête dodeline contre le dossier. Dans ses yeux se lisent la détresse.

Parfois Albus le remplace, et les rôles s'inversent. Il fait de longues enjambées et se cogne dans les meubles à chaque passage, sans s'en soucier. Gellert l'observe toujours, captivé, l'écoute toujours, intéressé.

Il arrive que d'autre fois, Albus et Gellert restent silencieux, tous les deux et se fixent interminablement.

A chaque fois, c'est une histoire de tempo.

_**Jalousie**_

Abelforth est l'ombre qui bouge, celle que l'on oublie pour mieux s'en souvenir. C'est l'ombre tapie derrière les portes closes, celle qui guette de l'autre côté des volets.

Abelforth est l'ombre qui entend et qui voit, ce que les sourds et les aveugles ne perçoivent pas.

Abelforth est l'ombre qui ressent, celle qui aime et déteste, celle qui désire et jalouse.

Parfois Abelforth voudrait quitter son statut d'ombre, glisser ailleurs que sur les chemins interdits, cesser de jalouser cet autre qu'il ne supporte plus.

Mais chaque fois que le bois de la porte de son frère laisse échapper des voix ténues, des chuchotements précipités et des rires résolument heureux, il ne peut s'empêcher de se couler là où on ne l'attend pas, et d'écouter ce qu'il n'a pas.

_**Dérapage**_

Il y a des moments où Gellert se trouve au sommet d'un précipice et où il ne peut que se rattraper sur la pointe des pieds en battant des bras comme un oiseau. Il ne sait pas voler alors il se contente d'imiter.

Aujourd'hui est un de ces moments. Le baiser échangé avec Albus est le précipice. C'est le premier, surement pas le dernier.

Il l'embrasse avec toute la passion retenue et l'inquiétude engendrée par la peur d'un possible rejet.

Et enfin il s'arrête, cesse d'embrasser ces lèvres à la douceur tentatrice.

Les yeux d'Albus reflètent son indécision et son désir. Et puis, il sourit parce que les mots sont trop faibles pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

Gellert peut souffler. Cette fois ci, il a dérapé au bord du gouffre mais ses ailes se sont déployées. Il vole.

_**Candeur**_

Dans le jardin, derrière la vitre floue, Ariana danse.

La lumière joue dans ses boucles, souligne la courbe délicate de son corps et le rire silencieux qui flotte, insaisissable, sur ses lèvres. Elle danse, portée par la candeur de sa jeunesse, pieds nus dans les herbes folles, sa tête bougeant mollement au rythme de son corps.

Abelforth, assis en tailleur, joue l'air qui l'accompagne. De la flûte sortent les notes enchanteresses qui les transportent tous les deux.

Un rayon de soleil projette ses reflets sur le bras de la petite fille, dore sa peau et suit le cours de sa taille fine. Il tombe sur ses pieds, agiles, qui glissent sur les brins d'herbes mouillés. Elle progresse sur un chemin connu d'elle seule, tracé à l'encre invisible sur le gazon sauvage.

Abelforth joue, de plus en plus en fort, de plus en plus vite, et elle se laisse entrainer. Ce n'est plus une enfant brisée, plus un grand frère inquiet, mais une fée qui volète et un homme qui la fait danser. L'acte se déroule dans une jungle onirique et les protagonistes ont quitté leurs costumes habituels.

Ariana a des ailes désormais, jusqu'à ce que, comme tout, ses ailes lui fassent défaut.

Elle tombe et crie. Abelforth lâche sa flûte sans égard pour l'instrument.

Le moment de grâce est fini.

Dans une chambre, derrière une vitre floue, Albus observe la scène sans rien dire, sans bouger.

_**Aube**_

Ce matin-là, Gellert a enjambé la barrière, comme il le fait si souvent. Le jardin est silencieux, vide pourrait-on croire. Mais une ombre se détache du tronc de l'arbre auquel se elle collait, se sépare des branches qui la couvraient.

Le soleil n'est pas levé, il fait toujours nuit. C'est le rendez vous de ceux à qui tout appartient.

Alors, ils se couchent dans l'herbe, leurs mains presque jointes, et regardent, et écoutent, et ressentent.

Tout d'abord, ils détaillent les changements nuancés du ciel. D'un noir d'encre, constellé d'étoiles brillantes, il passe bientôt à un bleu profond et lisse. L'un après l'autre, les astres s'éteignent, cessent d'émettre cette lueur si belle à regarder, et disparaissent de nouveau.

Lentement, le ciel s'éclaircit, chasse les ombres de la nuit et la lumière blafarde révèle les secrets du jardin. La rosée qui coule sur les feuilles et tombe sur le tapis moelleux de l'herbe, les branches basses du sol qui tombent jusqu'à terre, et l'arbre couché qui offre son tronc en guise de banc. Tous les recoins, derrière les buissons, sous des massifs abandonnés, se dévoilent également.

Albus et Gellert se détournent brièvement du ciel pour observer le jardin. La promesse d'un nouveau matin leur fait tout ressentir, avec une acuité nouvelle. Rien ne leur échappe, de la fraicheur agréable de l'air au pépiement léger des oiseaux qui se réveillent.

Lorsque la voute céleste, se dégage tout à fait, les nuages apparaissent. Blancs et moutonneux, aux formes étranges et variés, eux aussi sont captivants à regarder.

Gellert fait remarquer que la lune n'a pas disparu. Sa main se tend vers le ciel, celle d'Albus aussi, leurs doigts se rencontrent et s'entrelacent. Leurs mains jointes retombent entre leurs corps.

Et puis le véritable spectacle commence, le soleil se lève, après s'être fait attendre. Il s'élève doucement, sensuellement paré de ses plus beaux atours, joue à se cacher derrière les nuages avant de réapparaitre, plus beau que jamais.

Les masses blanches sont nimbées de couleurs riches et chatoyantes : ocre, cramoisi, orangé et or.

Même les yeux bleus d'Albus s'irisent de teintes que Gellert n'a jamais vues, sous le coup ils scintillent si bien que le blond ne peut résister et l'embrasse. Ils roulent dans l'herbe, sous la protection bienveillante de la lumière du soleil qui filtre à travers les branches basses du saule.

Tant de beauté et une promesse.

_Je me lèverai toujours pour vous. _

L'aube d'un nouveau jour. Ils en profitent aujourd'hui n'aura peut être pas de lendemain.

_**Rêves**_

Le lit est trop petit pour abriter deux personnes. Normalement. Mais, Albus a réussi à les caser tous les deux, dans une position improbable certes, mais ils sont ensemble et c'est l'essentiel.

-Est-ce que tu imagines Albus ?

C'est l'un de ces moments où le tempo s'est ralenti, et où il ne reste plus que les paroles et leurs corps enlacés.

-Imaginer quoi ?

-Le monde que nous aurons, un monde entièrement dédié et soumis à notre puissance. Nous serons connus pour nos actes, seulement pour nous-mêmes.

-On me connaitra parce que je suis Albus, pas juste un Dumbledore, murmure t-il.

C'est un rêve Gellert le sait et il joue dessus.

-Nous serons plus puissants que n'importe qui, plus puissants que les plus puissants des sorciers. Il n'y aura plus que nous Albus, plus que nous au sommet.

-Ensemble ?

Gellert lui sourit.

-Toujours.

_**Réalité**_

-Tu l'as encore raté, Albus ! , râle Abelforth.

C'est le moment de la journée que les deux détestent. Pour Albus, c'est parce que Gellert est reparti chez sa tante et qu'il est encore trop tôt pour qu'ils s'envoient des hiboux. Pour Abelforth, c'est que son frère n'est pas vraiment là et que dans ces instants il est encore plus absent que d'ordinaire.

-Tu feras la soupe la prochaine fois, Abe, rétorque Albus en vidant la casserole dans l'évier.

-Tu exagères ! Je fais tout ici, tu ne fais que t'enfermer dans ta chambre avec ce stupide blond.

-Ne parle pas de Gellert comme ça.

-_Gellert._

Abelforth crache le prénom, avec dégout et mépris.

-Bande d'idiots.

Il se lève soudainement, repousse sa chaise et quitte la cuisine d'un pas précipité. Ariana reste assise, interdite. Albus pousse un soupir et débarrasse un couvert qui n'a pas servi. Il est trop fatigué ce soir, il ne peut s'occuper de sa sœur, alors il remonte dans sa chambre.

Très peu de temps plus tard –le hibou de Gellert n'est même pas encore là- il entend son frère qui va tenir compagnie à Ariana. Ils s'amusent ensemble dans le salon et Albus prépare l'encre et le parchemin, qui ce soir encore, vont être son lien avec Gellert.

_**Terre et Mer**_

C'est un lieu isolé, loin de tout et d'une beauté sauvage. Les vagues s'écrasent sur ses rochers aux pointes acérées, et le fracas est si fort que le bruit emplit tout l'atmosphère.

La lande est pratiquement déserte, meublée de vagues roches grisâtres, et couverte d'une végétation verte mais rase. Et soudainement, la terre s'arrête pour se jeter dans le néant, plonger dans un abîme d'eau et de pierre. Sauter depuis la falaise reviendrait à se tuer d'une façon atroce et douloureuse, mais au moins la beauté primitive du lieu compenserait la souffrance.

Gellert et Albus ont cru réussir cette fois. Ils ont laissé Ariana et Abelforth chez Bathilda et ont transplané. C'est une première étape vers leur projet de domination du monde.

Mais l'endroit à atteindre n'est qu'une chimère, qu'un échec de plus et ils se retrouvent à errer au milieu de ce paysage désolé et triste.

Au bord du gouffre, assez loin pour ne pas risquer de chuter, ils sont assis, silencieux, tentant d'être en paix avec le monde. Cela devient un peu plus dur chaque jour, chaque heure baignée de la pesante chaleur de l'été. Ici, au moins il fait frais.

Gellert jette un caillou dans l'immensité de l'eau qui leur fait face et Albus sourit. Ce dernier désigne successivement, le ciel, l'eau et la terre et annonce :

-Ouranos, Pontos et Gaia. Nous sommes à l'endroit où la terre rencontre l'eau qui rencontre le ciel.

-Toi qui aime trouver des présages un peu partout, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Albus hausse les épaules et prend un air sibyllin.

-Cela dépend de ce que tu veux entendre. Que nous allons réussir ?

-J'espère.

Gellert est sombre et ça inquiète Albus, mais bientôt il sourit de nouveau comme à l'énoncé d'une bonne blague. Son sourire charmeur se remet en place, tandis qu'il fait un clin d'œil coquin à Albus.

-_Ubi tu Gaius, ibi Gaia ero._

_**Sentiments**_

Il est trop tard lorsque Gellert prend conscience de ce qui se passe vraiment. Jusque là, Albus et lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, le jeu de l'amour parce qu'il croit être trop jeune pour aimer vraiment.

Et puis, un matin, il se surprend à penser à Albus en se réveillant, en s'habillant et en mangeant. D'ordinaire le cheminement de ses pensées est plus long à trouver l'autre garçon, à s'inquiéter de leurs projets de la journée.

Ce matin Gellert comprend que quelque chose change doucement, se met en place dans les coulisses de son cerveau –de son cœur ?- et il prend peur. Lui qui a toujours voulu le changement, commence à souhaiter que tout redevienne comme avant.

_**Découvertes**_

Albus aime à montrer les merveilles cachées du jardin. Tôt le matin ou tard le soir, parfois même à midi, il emmène Gellert faire un tour et lui apprend les plus beaux endroits. Les merveilles sont des trésors qui deviennent des cachettes et où il fait bon se retrouver.

A l'heure où l'épaisse touffeur de l'été anglais s'empare de Godric's Hollow, et où ses habitants font la sieste, les deux garçons se faufilent sous les branches, grimpent au creux des arbres ou se réfugient dans les buissons.

Là, Gellert découvre lui aussi, à sa manière plus tactile et coquine, le corps d'Albus. Ils sont cachés, protégés par la nature sauvage et ils en profitent. Albus n'est pas trop réticent à se coucher dans les fleurs et à se laisser effleurer. Les découvertes l'ont toujours enchanté.

Abelforth lui aussi aime le jardin, mais c'est à sa sœur qu'il réserve toutes ces surprises. Il lui montre comment glisser sur le sol comme une couleuvre, se tapir derrière des massifs pour apprécier la beauté des animaux qui se cachent. Allongés à plat ventre dans l'herbe, ils s'enchantent de la splendeur des papillons mouchetés de couleur et de la diversité des fleurs. Ces dernières ont de sublimes pétales, douces à l'œil et au toucher. Elles rappellent à Abelforth la grâce de sa sœur et le maintien de ses boucles.

Ariana parle peu durant ses moments, occupée qu'elle est à les apprécier. Mais son rire est le plus beau des cadeaux, charmeur comme le tintement des clochettes.

En somme, le jardin est le lieu des plaisirs pour deux sortes de duo très différents. Il est le terrain de jeux plus ou moins innocents, plus ou moins recommandables.

Mais lorsque les deux parties se rencontrent au détour d'un buisson, c'est le silence gêné qui remplace la jovialité des instants précédents. Les têtes se tournent, les regards se dérobent et l'on repart vers la maison, séparés.

Chaque découverte a une fin.

_**Thé**_

Le thé de Bathilda est toujours différent. Selon les jours, elle décide d'infuser telle ou telle dosette et de le verser dans telle ou telle tasse. Selon les jours, la porcelaine de chine abrite un liquide délicieusement ambré ou à d'autres, de délicates tasses, couvertes de dessins alambiqués, se voient remplies de thé vert.

Mais quelque soit le jour ou le service à thé, Bathilda le boit à l'heure convenue par les rites anglais, assise sur ses bergères ou à la fenêtre.

Cet après midi là, Gellert est venu avec son ami, Albus. Ils sont assis sur deux bergères, rapprochées l'une de l'autre par leurs soins.

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont ils se regardent et dont ils se comportent qui alerte Bathilda. Et lorsqu'Albus finit l'une des phrases de son petit neveu et que ce dernier lui sourit tendrement, elle voit ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut s'avouer.

_**Immortalité**_

Ils sont couchés sur le dos, sur le lit d'Albus. De nombreux parchemins, couverts d'une écriture serrée et soignée, sont éparpillés autour d'eux, sur eux, comme une couverture. Pour une fois, c'est Albus qui a fait le premier pas et qui embrasse Gellert.

Lorsque le baiser se rompt, ils retombent sur le matelas qui couine ils n'y prennent pas garde.

Soudain, sans raison apparente et après un long silence, Gellert prend la parole, doucement, dans un murmure.

-Les lendemains sont si ténus pour les pauvres mortels. Il faudrait l'immortalité.

Albus a besoin d'être rassuré mais il se tait. Les pensées de Gellert sont hors de sa portée et il n'essaie pas de les comprendre. Ces derniers temps le blond réfléchit trop.

-Un mot gravé dans la pierre n'assure pas l'immortalité, reprend Gellert. Nous ne devons jamais mourir.

Albus presse ses doigts, plus fort. Le _nous _est ce qui le rassure. Immortel, peut être. Seul, non.

_**Coucher**_

Cette fois, c'est l'inverse en tout points. Ce n'est pas le matin mais le soir, et ce n'est pas Gellert mais Albus qui franchit la barrière séparant les deux maisons.

Mais, de nouveau, ils se couchent dans l'herbe pour observer le soleil. Ce soir là, il ne se fait pas prier pour s'éclipser à l'horizon et le spectacle recommence. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rassasiera, ne s'en lassera jamais.

Les nuages se parent une nouvelle fois de ces couleurs splendides, teintes célestes. L'or se fond avec le pourpre, vire au noir avant que le ciel ne saigne brutalement. Le silence est de mise dans ces instants précieux parce qu'ils ne se produisent qu'une fois dans la journée.

A la fin, Gellert brise la quiétude :

-Ton frère nous observe depuis sa chambre. Tu devrais y aller.

Albus n'a aucune envie de se lever, et surtout pas pour une raison aussi risible mais il le fait quand même, à contrecœur.

-A demain, murmure t-il.

Il essaie de l'embrasser mais Gellert se détourne et fait comme si il n'avait rien vu.

-C'est ça.

Aussitôt, Gellert regrette et se lève d'un bond. Les bras qu'il noud autour de la taille d'Albus sont la plus explicite des excuses.

Lorsqu'Albus retourne chez lui et va se servir un verre d'eau, Abelforth et Ariana sont dans la cuisine. Son frère détale immédiatement, la main dans celle de sa sœur, un air de mépris sur le visage.

_**Ephémère**_

Gellert attend, dans l'ombre, le corps flirtant avec les draps. Il attend qu'Albus se décide se montrer ou se cacher. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est là, pourquoi il tente de se rassurer de cette manière. Rien en Albus n'est semblable aux autres.

Et puis, il passe la porte, timide et pâle, et Gellert se redresse, le tissu blanc glissant jusqu'à ses hanches nues.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé.

Il voudrait être acerbe, se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne ressent rien. Mais lorsque, avec lenteur, Albus le rejoint dans le lit et colle son corps au sien, il oublie. Il oublie alors que ses mains découvrent délicatement la peau blanche, comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant, alors qu'il recueille la saveur de ses lèvres.

Gellert ne le montre pas mais il tremble en s'enfonçant en Albus. Les mots restent accrochés à sa bouche et jamais Albus ne les entendra.

_-Je t'aime…_

A la place, Gellert murmure la fin de la phrase qu'Albus perçoit, dans les nimbes du plaisir, sans la comprendre.

-_…Trop. Ca nous détruira._

Aucun des deux ne le sait encore mais les jours sans lendemain ont commencé.

_**Ivresse**_

Albus se rappelle du placard à alcool de Perceval. Il contenait une sélection hétéroclite de spiritueux, liqueur et FireWhisky, grands crus et eaux de vie.

Désormais, les bouteilles se recouvrent d'une couche de poussière, plus épaisse année après année. Albus n'a pas besoin de ces artifices pour goûter à l'ivresse.

_**Promesse. **__« It's me and you against the word »_

Cette nuit encore, Ariana cri. Fort, et en même temps que ses cordes vocales à elle, Abelforth sent son cœur se déchirer. Le hurlement est tellement plein de sentiments contradictoires qu'Abelforth reste un moment, l'oreille collé à la porte et la baguette à la main, sans savoir quoi faire.

Et puis il pousse le battant d'un coup d'épaule, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il va découvrir.

La chambre est saccagée, sous l'effet de cette magie trop forte et trop intense, une magie destructrice et incontrôlée.

Seule survivante du cyclone, tremblotante au milieu de son radeau de fortune fait de draps et d'oreillers, il y a sa sœur. Cette fois ci, même elle ne s'en est pas sortie indemne. Ses doigts ont laissé des empreintes d'un rouge vif dans ses poignets fins et les yeux qu'elle lève vers lui sont hagards.

Elle refuse de se laisser faire, au début, elle hurle et se débat, rejette les attentions de ce frère qui l'aime trop. Puis, doucement, elle se calme.

Abelforth soigne et cajole, console et promet. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que chaque fois le cri est plus long, la destruction plus importante et le répit plus court.

Il reste toute la nuit dans la chambre et lorsque l'aube fait son apparition et étale ses charmes, il est couché à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Ces phrases, il les a entendus il y a très longtemps, de la bouche d'un garçon qui le surplombait en souriant. Entre le passé et l'instant présent, les années se sont écoulées et désormais c'est lui qui les prononce.

Abelforth se dit que lui, les pense. C'est une promesse.

Mais Abus aussi promettait, et maintenant il se cloitre derrière le bois dur de sa porte.

_**Peurs**_

Il est des questions qu'Albus ne pose pas parce qu'il a peur des réponses et des réponses que Gellert ne donne pas parce qu'il a peur des questions qu'elles engendreront.

C'est un cercle qui n'en finit pas, une roue qui tourne comme le jeu qu'Ariana inaugure dans le jardin.

Albus dessine des cercles du bout de son crayon et Gellert le surprend. La question ne se pose pas, la réponse ne s'entend pas.

Dehors, alors que les pas de Gellert résonnent dans les rues désertes, le ciel s'assombrit, à l'instar de leur relation. Un autre jour s'achève.

Leurs voix murmurent leurs peurs au silence, à défaut de le faire à l'autre.

_-Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?_

_**Révolte**_

En théorie, la Roumanie est loin de l'Angleterre. Loin de Godric's Hollow, de sa torpeur et de sa chaleur. En théorie.

En réalité, Gellert a apporté un petit bout de la Roumanie jusqu'en Angleterre. Cela se sent dans sa façon de parler, quand il est énervé ou trop pressé pour se contenir. Chaque fois que Gellert s'adresse à Abelforth, on sent sur sa langue, le poids des conflits qu'il a vu, de la misère et de la mort.

Les mots de Gellert sont empreints de ces sensations –rébellion et punition. Lorsqu'il parle, on sent le feu des munitions, les tirs nourris et l'artillerie qui claque.

Mais s'il y a un lieu où les braises révoltées qui s'agitent se lui en calment, c'est dans le corps d'Albus. Chaque fois, qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu du lit, Gellert sent toutes ces velléités de lutte l'abandonner. Face à Albus, il est plus nu que face à quiconque d'autre.

_**Mélancolie**_

Les tableaux, même lorsqu'ils se taisent, racontent leur histoire. Pour cela, les moyens sont variés : le pétillement des yeux ou la courbe d'un sourire.

Albus, lorsqu'il regarde les tableaux de sa famille, croient entendre des voix chuchoter leurs secrets jusqu'au vent, des secrets qu'il ne perçoit pas. Il effleure les toiles du doigt, mais que les détails la plume d'un chapeau ou la feuille d'un arbre.

Son père dit des mots, sans les prononcer, sur ce tableau et Albus sent la mélancolie l'envahir.

Il se rappelle d'un vers entendu, il ya des très longtemps, du temps où les livres ne délivraient leurs secrets que grâce à la voix de sa mère. Il est étonné de s'en souvenir, à l'époque rien n'était plus faux.

« _Les jours dansants ne sont plus »_

Qui était le poète, il ne s'en soucie plus. Les mots sont restés gravés c'est tout ce qui compte.

En effet, les jours dansants ne sont plus.

Il se détourne de la fenêtre et replonge dans les yeux de son double, plus jeune, plus insouciant.

Les étoiles s'allument, l'une après l'autre, et la nuit reprend ses droits.

_**Pureté**_

Il n'a jamais dit à Gellert ce que signifiait son nom, parce que c'est tellement stupide, futile et inutile qu'il n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

Ce jour là, il le fait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'aime pas le noir, pas autant que Gellert en tout cas, et à ce moment de la nuit, tous les moyens sont bons pour le retenir dans la chaleur du lit.

-Albus veut dire _blanc, _tu le savais ?

-Bien sûr. Il y a en toi tant de touches de pureté à corrompre.

Il ne répond pas et Gellert se relève. Chacun des deux regrettent le temps où les peurs se taisaient.

_**Secrets**_

Il est des choses qu'Albus ne sait pas à propos de Gellert, des choses que ce dernier lui cache volontairement.

Albus ignore que sans Gellert, les Moldus du village jaseraient encore plus à propos de la petite Ariana. Le moyen employé n'est peut être pas le plus recommandable mais c'est le geste qui compte.

Albus ignore tant de petites choses qui à première vue sont minuscules mais qui ont la plus grande importance.

Cela ne gêne pas Gellert. Il protège comme il fait l'amour avec force et en secret.

_**Lichen **_

Albus est allé dans le cimetière, seul, mais il entend la voix des morts murmurer des mots au vent. Lui-même n'est plus concerné par cette affaire il n'est venu que pour échapper à la présence latente mais oppressante d'Abelforth.

Malgré tout son savoir, Albus n'a pas compris qu'il n'y a pas que de la haine dans les paroles de son frère. S'il écoutait mieux, il entendrait l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

Il marche entre les tombes, son pantalon effleurant les sépultures grises au passage. Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow a toujours été un endroit sinistre mais calme. Les stèles les plus vieilles sont recouvertes d'une mousse verdâtre qui recouvre les noms ou s'insinue dans les gravures.

Gellert a raison. Un nom gravé dans la pierre n'assure pas l'immortalité.

En repoussant le portail en fer d'un coup d'épaules, Albus ne sait pas encore qu'il entendra ce grincement un autre jour de l'été finissant. Il s'éloigne dans les ruelles de pierres silencieuses.

Là, dans l'allée qui borde leur maison, se trouve Gellert, appuyé contre un muret détruit, un sourire goguenard flottant sur les lèvres.

-Ma tante a eu pitié de vous et vous invite à manger.

Allons donc, Abelforth aura encore raté la soupe.

_**Décision**_

Le dos de Gellert s'appuie sur le sien, autant qu'il le soutient. Albus n'est pas très sur de qui, entre eux deux, aide l'autre à tenir. Ce n'est pas important, après tout.

Il sent la chaleur de Gellert traverser son haut trempé de sueur et ses boucles blondes se mêler à ses propres cheveux. C'est l'un de ses moments préférés où tout Godric's Hollow fait la sieste et que eux devise à propos de tout et de rien, perchés sur le toit de la maison.

En réalité, l'endroit n'aurait pas été très agréable sans les sorts jetés pour le refroidir. Sans cela, ils auraient lentement cuit sur les ardoises chauffées à blanc par le soleil d'été.

Sur ses cuisses, rendues moites par la transpiration, Gellert a posé un livre dont il lit un paragraphe avec application appuyant sur chacun des mots pour bien les faire ressortir et modulant sa voix au fur et à mesure que monte l'intérêt d'Albus.

Il achève sur une note triomphante et referme le livre d'un coup sec. Il ponctue sa lecture d'une de ses habituelles remarques sur la supériorité qu'ils acquerront plus tard sur les Moldus. Albus se mord la lèvre.

-Ensemble ? , murmure t-il.

-Bien sûr. Toujours.

Le ton de Gellert est surpris, un peu déçu aussi comme si les doutes d'Albus l'incommodent.

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Parfois tu me fais peur Gellert. Si ton envie de domination allait jusqu'à nous écraser tous les deux, à m'écraser moi.

Gellert ne parle pas beaucoup de ses sentiments et lorsqu'il le fait c'est avec retenue.

-Jamais, souffle t-il, dans l'air pesant et lourd. Ensemble, répète t-il pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Jusqu'au bout.

Ce qui oppressait Albus depuis des jours, des semaines, se dissipe lentement, se dissout dans la sincérité qui perce dans la voix de Gellert. Il ouvre le livre déposé sur ses propres cuisses et commence à lire.

L'air sent l'été et les promesses. Les décisions attendront que les premières feuilles d'automne ne tombent.

* * *

_Et voila. Ca doit bien faire des mois que j'ai écrit ceci. Peut être depuis Décembre dernier mais je ne parvenais jamais à le terminer. Même là, ce n'est pas la fin que j'espérais. Je _crois _quand même en être fière bien que ce soit relativement étrange. _

_Je ne quémanderais pas éhonteusement des reviews mais sachez que je crève d'envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ceci._

_._


End file.
